Tien's Wish (TLE)
Tien's Wish is the third/last episode of the Dragon Ball trilogy and the third overall episode of Dragon Ball: The Lost Episodes. This episode is written by Guysponge22. NOTE: This story is not canon. Story It has been three days into Tien and Chiatzou's training to become better fighters. "Tri-beam!" Tien screams, firing a huge blast with a golden aura. Chiatzou dodges the move, with barely any injuries except for a cut. After countless hours of training, Tien decides to take a rest. "But, Tien!" Chiatzou shockingly said. "Our training hasn't even finished!" "We've been training for seven hours straight! Wating your energy is bad, you could die." Chiatzou muttered and went into the cave. Meanwhile... "What the-?!" Roshi had been pushed to his limits, this battle was getting intense. "God, what kind of freakish power does this thing have?!" Roshi was fighting a monster who said he came looking for his death. He, or whatever the darn thing was, wanted to be the one that killed Roshi. He didn't want to know why, as the monster fired a heavy punch at him. "DIE! DIE! DIE, YOU UNGRATEFUL BEING!" the monster said, "oh wait, lemme tell you my name first. My name is Tamboka, and you are about to be sent to Other World!" "No..." Roshi said, about to fire a Kamehameha, "...WAY!!!!" He fired the Kamehameha, but Tamboka blocked it, firing it back at Roshi, who died instantly. Back to the others... "WHAT?!" Tien and the other's screamed when Bad Launch told them the news. "I was in the bushes seeing the fight, he fired a Kamehameha, the villain fired it back, and he... died." "WHY DIDN'T YOU-" "I'M SORRY, OKAY! I-I JUST..." Bad Launch started to shed a tear. Soon, she sneezed, and turned into Good Launch, crying. Tien and Chiatzou felt sorry. Then, Tien made a very compelling statement. "I'll look for the Draagon Balls," he said. He then left, thinking: I'll bring you back Roshi, I will. They kept on flying, and went back to their cave. "Glad we kept two Dragon Balls, huh?" Tien asked. "Yeah," Chiatzou said, "but..." Later... "You're kidding, right? They HAD a Dragon Ball and you didn't tell me?!" Tien was angry at Chiatzou. They went back, got the four-star ball and left. "Now only four more to find," Tien said. Finding them turned out to be pretty easy. In less than one hour, they collected three Dragon Balls. That's odd, Tien thought, why is it so easy...? Someone must know. They only had one more to go before they could wish back Master Roshi. This search was super hard, compared to the search for the other three. They had looked everywhere! "C'mon, where the heck could it be?" Tien remarked. The latest place they'd looked was on Mount Poazu, but that was a dead end too. Elsewhere... "Goooood," a robed being said, "just come here, and you'll find what you're looking for..." The last one took them to Rhino Palace. "So," Chiatzou said,"this is where the last one is, huh?" They went inside, only to be trapped. "What-!?" Chiatzou exclaimed. "My name is General Blue!" General Blue yelled. He shot his gun, missing both of them. Tien did a surprise attack behind Blue, using Tri-Beam and killing him. The two found the last ball. They went back to Kame House, and summoned Shenron. "Mighty Shenron, arise and grant our wish!" Shenron arose, and said: "I am Shenron! Grant your wish." Tien took every ounce of his breath for what he was about to say. "OUR WISH IS TO BRING BACK MASTER ROSHI!" A big yellow flare appeared, and then it abruptly stopped. "Your wish has been granted." "Where is he?" Bulma asked. "He is on Earth, 300 kilometers away. If you wanted him here, you could've been more specific." "GUYS! COME ON! GET ME OUTTA HERE!" Master Roshi looked around, and caught something giving him a smile. "Dirty Magazine!" He ran, buying an issue, "reading" it all the way back... Japanese title 死んだカメのマスターか。!! 天津飯および餃子は、そのドラゴンを呼び出す!! (lit. meaning, A dead Turtle Master?!! Tenshinhan and Chaozu, Summon that Dragon!!) Category:Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball: The Lost Episodes Category:Alternate